Asuna
Summary Asuna was originally a snotty and stuck up brat, prior to the Sword Art Online accident. During the incident, she has learned a new gratitude towards life, a lover, a daughter, and ultimately, death at the hands of the man that created SAO. Only to be saved after another story arc, by her lover. Now, she leads a rather normal life, without the game. Powers And Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: 'Asuna Yuuki '''Origin: 'Sword Art Online 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''18 in GGO (15 in SAO, 17 in ALO) '''Classification: '''Human '''Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsman and Marksman, Healing, Magic, Flight '''Attack Potency: Large Building level '(stronger than the characters that defeated the GeoCrawler, a beast with the height of a house and the length of multiple houses) 'Speed: Supersonic+, with Hypersonic+ reaction speed (Comparable to Kirito and Yuuki); At least Hypersonic+ 'attack speed (Can do multiple stabbing attacks faster than SAO Kirito can fully track) 'Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: Large Building level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with sword, A few dozen meters with magic Standard Equipment: Lambent Light - A one-handed rapier forged by Asuna's friend Lisbeth, who said that it is of a quality that she can only forge once every 3 months. This became her primary and endgame weapon in Sword Art Online. Crest of Yggdrasil - A 1.5 meter long two-handed staff. It was given by Kirito after he accidentally broke off a branch from the World Tree in Alfheim Online. She uses this whenever she is relegated to a supportive role, often the party healer. This, in conjunction with her mastery of the rapier made her known in ALO as «Berserk Healer». Intelligence: Brilliant tactician as she is the Vice Commander of the strongest guild in Aincrad, the Knights of Blood. Masterful rapier user to the point that she became known as «The Flash» for her speedy and dexterous strikes that even Kirito noted that he cannot follow. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sword Skills (SS) - A series of moves or combo moves that allows the user to attack much faster than they normally could, but its movements are fixed and it cannot be cancelled by the user after it starts. Contrary to its name, it does not have to be used with a sword. *(SS)' Star Splash '- A high-level 8-hit combo that begins with 3 short thrusts to the chest that are notably low-damage but extremely fast, followed by two slashes at the legs, two jabs, high and low, and finally, a strong jab to the chest. *(SS)' Flashing Penetrator' - A high-powered charging attack that makes a sonic boom and leaves a trail not unlike the tail of a comet. Although the skill only really hits one target, anyone caught in its charge gets blown away. It is typically unused in a 1v1 situation due to requiring the user to sprint to build up speed but is a good attack to disrupt enemy positioning. It has long aftercast delay. *(SS)' Quadruple Pain '- A 4-hit combo that Asuna used against Yuuki's Mother's Rosario. Though she lost, it was notable that it brought Yuuki down to yellow health. Original Sword Skills (OSS) - Sword skills made by or is inherited by the user from another. It is done by recording the creator's movements while the skill is being done. It is very difficult as it requires the user to do it perfectly as speeds above how they normally do, at speeds of that of sword skills. *(OSS)' Mother's Rosario '- An 11-hit combo she inherited from Yuuki. The skill begins with five consecutive stabs in a straight line from the top right to the bottom left. The user then draws their sword back and performs another five consecutive stabs in a straight line from the top left to the bottom right, perpendicular to the prior five. The two lines together form an X shape with their third hit overlapping. Finally, the user tilts their body and uses their entire strength to perform a last stab directly at the intersection of the cross-shape created by the former ten strikes. Magic - Allows the user to use race-unique and Alfheim standard magic. Asuna, as an Undine is naturally inclined towards recovery-based magic and the water element but he also uses standard elemental magic to imbue her rapier with it. Alfheim Online (ALO) Asuna only. *'Underwater Combat '- Due to their affinity with water, Undines are experts in underwater combat. This makes them valuable assets when faced with water-type monsters. *'Wall Run' - As one of the lightweight races, the Undines are capable of using the skill Wall Run, that, as the name suggests, allows them to temporarily run on walls. The normal limit is a distance of ten meters, but those with an extremely high sprinting speed are known to be able to run for about thirty meters. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sword Art Online Category:Tier 8 Category:Female Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Anime Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Sword Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Gun Users Category:Good Characters Category:Light Novel Characters